


Get me out Get me out Get me ou-

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anxiety, Group chat, Maybe - Freeform, get me out, i dont know, i hate these feelings, i hate this, im still panicking, stupid, vent - Freeform, what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Just take this as a prologue to Chat RequestI dont know
Kudos: 5





	Get me out Get me out Get me ou-

**Author's Note:**

> not edited
> 
> "I/Me" pronouns

I am panicking.

I'm scare- no terrified.

I want to cry, but I cant 

It hurts

why does it hurt

old memories attacking me all at once

i want to delete everything

my accounts

my work 

my everything

i want to leave

but i cant

if i leave who knows what they will say

if i stay im trapped in a loop of debating whether or not i mute the chat or not

but who knows what will happen if i mute it

what if someone says something important

but if i dont mute it i want to throw up the food i am currently shoving down my throat

i havent been eating good

i need to eat better

forcing myself is the only way but the feeling in my stomach wont go away

its school time and im hiding behind my profile picture and mute button in hopes it'll be enough to not make people question anything

i put on my favorite sweater

it helps me

and its sorta working

but i still feel the pain

...

dont worry forge

i wont let this be the breaking point of our promise


End file.
